


Into the Woods

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Magic, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous creature has been terrorising the outlying villages of Camelot. Arthur (and Merlin) volunteer to hunt this beast and stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_little_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_owl/gifts).



> Written for Prompt #1038 at Merlin Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> ['Merlin and the Big, Bad Unicorn'](http://the-little-owl.livejournal.com/174486.html) by The_Little_Owl.
> 
> I tried to make this light-hearted, but some angst snuck in. It was originally going to be longer, but time, real life and motivation got the better of me, so some things had to be cut. Thank you so much, to Little Owl for letting me write for her gorgeous picture. I can only hope that you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed starring at your art.
> 
> Major thank you must go out to V, Morg, Kitty, Wan and all the other lovelies in Merlin Chat for encouraging me to get the last k written. I love you all.

 

 

 

 

** Into The Woods **

  
A crack rang out like the sound of lightning striking old wood and Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend and manservant.  


“For God’s sake, Merlin!” He whispered, his voice harsh and carrying just a hint of frustration. “Could you be any louder? Perhaps you’d like to use a shawm to announce our presence?” He raised an eyebrow at Merlin’s wide-eyed, innocent stare and shook his head before turning away to hide the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

 

“It wasn’t me!” Merlin whispered back as he stumbled into Arthur from behind. He screwed his face up when Arthur threw a look of disbelief over his shoulder before facing front again.

 

Merlin looked down at his feet, and with a brief flash of gold, silenced any noise he might make stomping through the forest. Satisfied that the spell had taken and would hold after scuffing several small pieces of bracken, he sidled his way around Arthur until they were standing shoulder to shoulder.  


Arthur shook his head when Merlin gave his shoulder a gentle shove as if it say, ‘see, it wasn’t me’.

 

“Really, Merlin, you’re like a child.” Arthur murmured as he turned back to scan the woods in front of them.

 

Merlin arched a single eyebrow in a fairly close facsimile of Gaius’ and affected a look of mock outrage while Arthur dutifully ignored him.

 

“Prat,” Merlin muttered under his breath as he tightened his grip on the quiver of cross-bow bolts and adjusted the satchel containing their lunch.

 

“I heard that,” Arthur’s voice was soft, but in the stillness of the woods around them, it carried, making Merlin smile.

 

They made their way deeper into the forest; Arthur leading with Merlin close behind. It was nearing midday when they finally reached a small copse and Arthur declared that it was as good a place as any to rest and have their lunch before once again taking up the hunt for the beasts that had reportedly been traumatising the small village on the outskirts of Camelot.

 

The village’s elders had petitioned Uther late the evening before with tales of large black beasts with glowing eyes destroying crops. Shortly after, Arthur had volunteered not only himself, but Merlin - along with three of Gaius’ smaller compendiums on dangerous (read: magical) creatures - to track the beasts and slay them. So far they’d seen several rabbits, three of them now slung across Merlin’s shoulder and wrapped in oilcloth, and no hide nor hair of these dangerous, destructive beasts.

 

As they settled down to enjoy their lunch of dried fruits and cold pies, Merlin looked around the clearing, sending his magic out as discretely as possible to poke and prod and make sure he and Arthur were safe.

 

“You know, it was probably just a wild boar.” Merlin said around a mouthful of cold pie.

 

“Even more reason for us to be out here, Merlin.” Arthur said, scowling and shoving at Merlin’s shoulder. “For someone who spends a great deal of his time surrounded by nobles, you lack some of the most basic of manners.”

 

Merlin swallowed. “Uh, have you seen yourself eat at a feast?” He asked, shoving Arthur back. “I don’t see why we can’t just leave a boar for the local village hunting party to deal with.”

 

“Because if it is as large as they say it is, I’m quite sure no mere village hunting party is going to be able to successfully slay such a beast.”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You are still such a  prat.”

 

Arthur grinned and reached out to give Merlin’s neck a gentle shake. “I can still have you thrown in the dungeons, you know.”

 

Merlin shook his head and handed Arthur their water skein. “And have you subjected to the perfect servitude that comes with George? I don’t think so.”

 

Arthur laughed before taking a drink. “No, definitely would not want that.”

 

\----

 

They passed the rest of their midday meal in companionable silence, Merlin keeping watch as Arthur poked around the clearing looking for tracks that might lead them to the monster-cum-wild boar that had been terrorising the outlying villages of Camelot.

 

Merlin watched Arthur as he moved around the clearing, peering into the surrounding forest. He admired the way the prince was determined to see this threat through himself. For all of Arthur’s posturing about being the best hunter that Camelot had to offer, Merlin knew that the truth of it lay deeper than that. Arthur cared about his people. He cared when their crops were destroyed; he cared when the winter ravaged the villages that were furthest away from Camelot. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but Arthur was worried about the creature and the damage that it had done and could still do, if it was not caught in time.

 

As he watched Arthur inspect every track and broken twig, Merlin sent out a fresh wave of magic. He pictured it in his mind’s eye as a vine, creeping and crawling along the forest floor, seeking out something… anything… that was different about the forest. He let his magic expand, slowly and cautiously. Something was at the edge of his senses, watching him and Arthur. It tickled his magic almost as though someone was brushing a feather against the soles of his feet.

 

“I think we should keep moving,” Arthur announced as he made his way back to Merlin.

 

Merlin startled as Arthur appeared in front of him. He looked up and scowled in an attempt to hide his embarrassment at almost being caught.

 

Arthur smirked and pointed across the clearing to where Merlin’s magic had brushed against … something. “There are tracks leading away from this area. Recent by the looks of things.”

 

“Right and you’re sure?” Merlin asked, grabbing his satchel and the quiver of crossbow bolts.

 

“Honestly Merlin, I’ve been tracking wild creatures since I was old enough to know which way to point a crossbow, unlike you, who can hardly find your way around your room in Gaius’ chambers on a good day.” The smile that followed Arthur’s words softened them somewhat and it took Merlin all he had to not haul Arthur down into the dust and dirt when he held his hand out to help Merlin up.

 

\----

 

“Arthur?” Merlin asked as they passed a seemingly familiar tree.

 

“The thing about tracking,  _Mer_ lin,” Arthur began. “Is that you need to be quiet in order to not scare off what it is you’re tracking.”

 

“That would be important,” Merlin agreed before stopping and pointing towards a familiar looking tree. “If we hadn’t just walked in a complete circle, leading us back to the place we sat down to eat.”

 

“What on earth are you prattling on about now, Merlin?” Arthur huffed, turning on his heel to face his manservant.

 

“We had our midday meal under that tree,” Merlin said, pointing to the base of the tree in front of him.

 

“I think I would know if we’d been led in circles, Merlin.” Arthur pushed past Merlin to have a closer look at the tree.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and took two steps back as Arthur inspected the tree where they had clearly sat and enjoyed their meal. "As I was saying, being quiet isn't as relevant once you've just walked around in a large circle."

 

"Well that's just great," Arthur kicked at the roots of the tree before running a hand through his hair in frustration.

  


Merlin did another slow scan of the area around them. Something niggled at the back of his mind and Merlin did his best to block out Arthur's cursing and grumbling behind him as he moved towards the far edge of the clearing. The forest was darker here, as it moved away from the village and grew thicker and something about the way the shadows twisted and changed held Merlin's attention and made his magic spark and tingle.

  


Merlin narrowed his gaze and with a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Arthur was still busy glaring down the path they'd just cut through the forest, he let his magic rise up and fill his senses before he sent it out into the forest. He could feel the magic of whatever it was they were tracking. It was in turns light and tart, like apples that were not quite ripened to full sweetness. It sparkled against his own and he couldn't help it; a giggle bubbled up in his chest and he accidentally let it slip past his lips.

  


"Merlin?" Arthur's hand felt heavy on his shoulder, causing Merlin to pull back his magic in a rush.

  


"What?" he asked, blinking rapidly and rubbing at his eyes to make sure any and all traces of the golden magic that lit up his eyes was gone.

  


"What in the name of all that is sacred are you even looking at?" Arthur peered past Merlin into the forest. "Or have you finally succumbed to full idiocy and taken to staring blankly at nothing?"

  


Merlin fought the urge to shove Arthur head-long into the brush, shoving at his shoulder instead. "If you would shut up for the briefest of moments, _Sire_ ," he said, nodding towards the area his magic had been focused on. "I think what we're looking for is in there."

  


"We're?" Arthur tilted his head in Merlin's direction, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You mean the beast that I am looking for."

  


Merlin shoved Arthur's shoulder harder. "Prat," he muttered before shaking his head and motioning towards the shadows that seemed to shift and grow without the aid of wind or light.

  


Arthur followed the direction Merlin was pointing towards, his brow furrowing as he tried to make sense of what Merlin was pointing towards. "What am I looking at, Merlin?"

  


"The shadows," Merlin whispered, angling his body towards Arthur. "They're not like the others in this section of the forest."

  


It took Arthur a moment as his gaze focused on the shifting of the shadows through the dense foliage, but when he saw it, he tilted his body and reached for the small hunting dagger at his side. As he moved to take a step forward, something of the shadows shifted and there was the briefest flash of gold before Merlin was reaching for his arm and hauling him back towards the clearing.

  


They landed in a tangled heap, Arthur twisting until Merlin was underneath him, shielded from whatever it was that Merlin thought was dangerous enough to pull Arthur out of the way.

  


"How many times do I have to tell you," Arthur grumbled as he pushed himself up. "I've been trained for battle since I could walk, there is no need to haul me out of the way of whatever that was."  Arthur looked down at Merlin and frowned his blue eyes clouded in confusion at the way Merlin's face was scrunched up and bright red.

  


"Merlin?" Arthur scrambled back, untangling himself from the other man as he did so. "Merlin!"

  


Tears streamed down the sides of Merlin's face and it started to go purple as he curled up on himself. Arthur began frantically patting Merlin down, pulling at Merlin's arms and checking him over for wounds and damage. Arthur's hands clutched at Merlin's shoulders, trying to straighten him up so he could run a quick battleground check on his friend and confidant. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried and failed to find any signs of blood or damage. That there was nothing physical could only mean one thing, especially as Merlin began to gasp for air.

  


Merlin couldn't breathe. Laughter gripped him as he got a long look at Arthur after the magical attack had them tumbling back into the clearing in a tangle of limbs. Long, ears protruded from either side of Arthur's head, covered in soft looking golden fur. They reminded Merlin of the brace of rabbits Arthur had recently returned from a hunt with, slung over his shoulder. Finally, when Arthur had pulled away and was holding his shoulders, Merlin was able to take a deep enough breath to give his guffaws sound. He wheezed when Arthur dropped him and scowled.

  


"I thought you were hurt," Arthur said, eyes narrowed.

  


Merlin continued to laugh as he sat up and shook his head. "Not me," he pointed to Arthur and made a vague gesture at his head. "Your ears."

  


"Now I know you've suffered some kind of damage," Arthur muttered as he stood up, holding out his hand to assist Merlin. "You're the one with the ears that could be seconded for sails on one of Camelot's trade ships."

  


Merlin dusted himself off before shaking his head and reaching for Arthur. His fingers itched with the temptation to dance across the fur and feel for himself just how soft it was. "Whatever it is we're tracking, it's..."

  


Arthur's hands flew to either side of his head, his blue eyes widening as he clasped at his new ears with trembling fingers. "No. No, no, no." He groaned, tugging at them and pulling them down in an attempt to see them. "Magic!" he hissed, letting go of his ears.

  


"I think so," Merlin said, looking as solemn as he could in the face of Arthur's long, fluffy ears. He tilted his head when he caught something moving from the corner of his eye. "I'd need to consult Gaius' bestiary, and have a closer look at your... ears."

  


There was a rustle at the edge of the clearing and a nickering that often heralded the arrival of horses. Arthur's hands clutched at his ears before he threw his arms over his head in a futile attempt to hide them. Merlin bit back a laugh and reached for the small dagger Arthur had insisted he carry at his side before they'd left the castle. Merlin turned towards the source of the noise, placing himself between Arthur and whatever magic had been and would be used against him.

  


"Remember," Arthur's breath washed over Merlin's ear as a crossbow, bolt loaded, appeared at Merlin's shoulder. "Inhale, aim. Exhale, release."

  


Merlin nodded slowly, his breathing shallow. Magic danced on the edge of his fingertips, ready to make the blade fly true.

  


The nickering continued and the trees and bushes rustled once more before they parted and Arthur and Merlin were face to face with the beast that had been terrorising the out-lying Camelot villages.

  


\----  
  


Merlin slowly and carefully returned the dagger to his side, ignoring Arthur's murmurs of protest.

  


"Are you forgetting what happened the last time we killed one of these?" Merlin snapped over his shoulder, nudging Arthur's crossbow out of the way and raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Crop failure, famine... you consuming poison in an attempt to save the people of Camelot."

  


"It was sleeping potion, and that one was WHITE." Arthur huffed, though he did lower his crossbow.

  


"You honestly think, all that happened just because the other one was white?" Merlin shook his head. "You really are a clot-pole."

  


"Need I remind you, _Mer_ lin," Arthur began, tilting his body to keep one eye on Merlin and one on the unicorn that now stood proudly at the edge of the clearing. It's eyes sparkling with mischief as Arthur pointed towards his elongated, fur-covered ears.

  


Merlin looked up at the ears and grinned. "No, I can see them." He reached out and ran his fingers through the golden fur, unable to keep himself from scratching and rubbing the ear where it joined with Arthur's neck. Laughter filled the clearing as Arthur's nose began to twitch and his left foot began to thump against the ground.

  


After a moment, Arthur waved Merlin's hands away and did his best to compose himself. Together, he and Merlin watched as the unicorn approached cautiously, its head was bowed as it drew alongside the men. Arthur took a hesitant step backwards while Merlin reached for his satchel, already pulling out the small bestiary that he'd taken from Gaius' library. The unicorn edged closer to Merlin and nosed at the satchel once Merlin's hands and the book were clear.

  


"Merlin!" Arthur took a short step closer, but came up short when the unicorn's ears flicked back and his eyes flashed gold.

  


In a shower of sparks, Arthur was no longer standing near Merlin, but rather a large, golden brown rabbit with bright blue eyes, hopping towards his manservant's feet.

  


Merlin looked from the unicorn to the rabbit and back again, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Tucking the book under his arm, Merlin bent down and scooped up the bunny, holding it up so they were nose to nose. The golden fur, even in the dappled light of the clearing, was the same shade as Arthur's hair, though twice as soft and the blue eyes... There was no mistaking that those wide eyes belonged to anyone but Arthur Pendragon.

  


"I think you scared him," Merlin said solemnly. He pulled Arthur close to his chest and reached out with his free hand to stroke the unicorn's neck, murmuring soothing noises.

  


The unicorn gently butted his muzzle against Merlin's shoulder and pawed at the ground. Smiling, Merlin slipped his hand back into his satchel and produced an apple before holding it up for the creature to take. He felt an insistent nudging at his chest once the apple was gone and turned to face the familiar disapproving gaze of Arthur Pendragon in rabbit form.

  


Merlin did laugh then and gave the small cottontail at the back of Arthur's rump a quick tweak. "Yes, yes. I know. Fix it, _Mer_ lin."

  


\---

  


The sun had shifted and Merlin set the bestiary aside to stretch his arms. The unicorn lay at his side, calm and peaceful. Occasionally, it would conjure up brightly coloured birds and butterflies, whinnying and snuffling all the while. The rabbit... Arthur... lay curled in the safety of Merlin's lap; his long fingers had been stroking Arthur's ears in between turning the pages of the bestiary.

  


Merlin reached for his satchel, pulling out the last of their apples and unsheathing his dagger. As he did so, the unicorn rose from its place and cantered around the clearing, tossing its mane. Merlin shifted in his place against the large tree and watched as Arthur woke up, nose and tail twitching, and chased after the unicorn. Merlin couldn't help it, the way Arthur cautiously hopped towards the unicorn, his nose and ears twitching all the while, made Merlin grin. He wished he had the artistic ability to capture the moment... and also in case he ever needed - or felt the need - to lord it over Arthur, once everything was said and done.

  


He watched as Arthur and the unicorn met in the middle of the clearing and sniffed at each other, he was just about to reach for the bestiary when Arthur darted towards the edge of the forest, disappearing beneath the brush.

  


Merlin jumped up and raced to the spot where Arthur had disappeared before turning and making his way to the unicorn. He stood in front of the creature, eyes wide as he held up a single finger. “Behave,” he murmured before slipping the creature a slice of crisp apple. “You must turn him back. Not only is he your future King, but he’s my friend. So when he returns, change him back and no more tricks.”

  


The unicorn snuffled into Merlin’s shoulder and pawed at the ground before shaking his mane. Merlin smiled, choosing to accept the unicorn’s actions as an agreement to behave. He slipped the unicorn the last piece of apple before running his hands down the glossy, black neck.

  
“For what it’s worth, though,” Merlin said voice low. “I think the rabbit tail was a stroke of genius.” The unicorn whinnied and Merlin laughed. “But don’t do it again. There’s no telling what he’ll do once he's back to his normal prattish self.”

  


Merlin sat back down after a moment, watching as the unicorn performed for him. With a golden flash of his eyes, the clearing was full of the scent of fresh apple blossoms, it made Merlin's mouth water, and he grumbled at having given the last of his apple to the creature. Another flash of gold, the clearing was lit up like a rainbow, light bouncing off trees and rocks, reflecting back at the unicorn and making his glossy coat shimmer with colours Merlin had only ever seen in Morgana's jewel box. The light was just starting to dissipate and the unicorn had conjured a small shower of cool rain when a little golden brown rabbit hopped back into the clearing, whiskers and nose twitching as he made his way to Merlin before hopping over to the unicorn.

  


The unicorn looked over at Merlin and bowed his head as low as he could before he met Arthur's gaze. Arthur stood up on his hind legs and pressed his nose to the unicorn's one last time. With a flash of gold and another shower of sparks, Arthur the rabbit was gone, and in his place, stood Arthur the Crown Prince of Camelot.  


 

Merlin hurried to his feet, tucking the bestiary back into his satchel. "Arthur?" he called out.

 

Arthur gave a brief, curt shake of his head and motioned for Merlin to stay put. He reached up and ran his hands down the unicorn’s neck, his fingers combing through its mane. Slowly, he walked around the creature, his hand smoothing across its shoulders and towards its haunches. When he reached the rear of the unicorn, he ran his hand down the flank until he could wrap his hand around the lower half of the unicorn's back leg. Merlin watched in astonishment as the unicorn snorted and proceeded to let Arthur lift its foot from the ground and rest it against his thigh. He watched as Arthur inspected the unicorn's hoof before gently lowering it back to the ground and coming to stand in front of it once more.

 

"There is no boar or monster," Arthur called softly to Merlin over his shoulder as he began to stroke the neck of the unicorn. "Only him," he nudged at the unicorn before frowning slightly.

 

"What are you going to do now?" Merlin asked, coming to stand at the other side of the unicorn, his own fingers working through the tangles in its mane.

 

"It's magic, Merlin." Arthur said softly, his eyes darkening.

 

"You can't... what happened last time..." Merlin tilted his head to look across the unicorn's neck at Arthur.

 

"I remember."

 

"I think he's lonely, Arthur." Merlin said softly. "Lonely and afraid and trying his best to survive in a world that would see him slaughtered for merely existing."

 

"Don't you think I know that, Merlin?" Arthur's head shot up and he met Merlin's gaze, his eyes flashing with anger. "Don't you think I realise how precious and rare this creature is? Do you think I want to hurt it?"

 

Merlin looked away, his fingers tightly gripping the mane and urging the unicorn closer to him.

 

"What am I supposed to do, Merlin?" Arthur pleaded, his hand sliding up the unicorn's neck to cover Merlin's. "I cannot, in all good conscience, let him walk away from here, only to keep eating crops. Sooner or later someone will hunt him down and kill him."

 

"What about Anhora? What about the druids?" Merlin asked, burying his face in the unicorn's neck to hide the tears currently brimming in his eyes at the thought of such a playful, innocent creature having to be destroyed.

 

"What does Gaius' book say?" Arthur asked softly, squeezing Merlin's hand in an attempt at comfort.

 

"The black unicorn, no less innocent or pure than the white, but it's considered a trickster and mischief maker." Merlin recited easily enough. The information in Gaius' bestiary had barely filled three lines, but it was enough to tell them that killing a unicorn... killing  _this_  unicorn... would be just as reprehensible as killing the white one that had seen Camelot almost fall to rack and ruin.

 

Arthur nodded knowingly and stepped away from the unicorn, letting go of Merlin's hand in the process. The unicorn turned and followed Arthur, nuzzling at his shoulders and chest. Arthur turned his back and bent to retrieve his crossbow.

 

"We can find another way!" Merlin cried out, his hands balling into fists. His magic was bubbling just underneath the surface, he could feel it building like a storm inside him.

 

"How, Merlin?" Arthur yelled. "Find me a way to contact Anhora, find me some druids! Find me something that will be of some use instead of just standing there demanding it of me." Arthur turned and threw the crossbow across the clearing in a fit of anger.

 

Arthur and Merlin stood across the clearing, breathing heavily and glaring at each other.

 

"For a King, such behaviour is hardly becoming of you." A soft voice floated across the clearing.

 

Arthur and Merlin watched as the unicorn, giving one last nudge to Arthur, turned and made its way to an elderly man dressed in a long, grey cloak, carrying a carved staff, set with a large crystal. 

 

"And such argumentative behaviour is hardly becoming of someone with a destiny as grand as yours, young Merlin."

 

"Anhora!" Merlin exclaimed, his eyes widening and a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of the old druid.

 

"Can you help us?" Arthur asked, his eyes narrowing at the old man.

 

"I can," Anhora smiled and ran a loving hand down the unicorn's neck. "He will be coming with me back to Gedref, where he will be cared for and will consort with others of his kind." He looked from Merlin to Arthur and back again, taking in the way their shoulders slumped and Merlin dashed at his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"And he will be safe there?" Arthur asked, taking a step closer to Anhora and the unicorn.

 

"I give you my word, sire." Anhora said with a small bow.

 

Arthur nodded, squaring his shoulders. "I wish things could be different," he said quietly, casting a look over his shoulder at Merlin. "But while my father is King..."

 

"We understand, Arthur." Anhora smiled as the unicorn turned about and made a bee-line straight for Arthur, brushing his nose against Arthur's cheek, before moving to do the same to Merlin. 

 

The unicorn trotted around Merlin, herding him closer to Arthur with gentle nudges and tugs to his neckerchief. When the creature seemed satisfied, he gave them each one final nudge before returning to Anhora. With a final nod to Merlin and Arthur, Anhora turned and began to lead the unicorn deeper into the forest and before long the pair had disappeared completely from sight, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the clearing.

 

Turning, Arthur reached out and gave Merlin's shoulder a squeeze before going and retrieving his crossbow from where it had landed. Once he had removed the bolt and returned it to his quiver, he looked up to see Merlin still standing and watching after Anhora and the unicorn. Carefully, Arthur approached his friend to stand in front of him. He tilted Merlin's face so they could see eye to eye and gave a gentle nod.

 

"It won't always be like this, Merlin." Arthur said. "When I am King of Camelot, animals like the unicorn will be revered for their purity and beauty. They, along with the druids will no longer have to hide for fear of what will happen to them. I said once that I want to build a kingdom on trust and loyalty, rather than fear and hate... I meant it."

 

Merlin nodded once, offering Arthur a half-hearted smile. "Would you have done it?" He asked, as Arthur turned away to gather the rest of their things. 

 

Arthur froze, stretching as he was to untie the brace of rabbits from a branch in the tree Merlin had been sitting under to read Gaius' book. "No," he said finally. His answer more an exhale of breath than anything substantial. "I would have walked to Gedref on my knees in an attempt to find Anhora had he not shown up."

 

Merlin looked closely at Arthur. "Even though it turned you into a rabbit?"

 

Arthur scowled. "There is more chance of me killing you, should you ever mention that again." Arthur glared at Merlin before handing him the brace of rabbits. "Now, get your things and Gaius' book. If we leave for the citadel now, you still might have time to clean my armour and Gaius' leech tank."

 

Merlin couldn't help it, he laughed. He grabbed Gaius' book, slipping it back into his satchel and then hurried to catch up with Arthur who was already cutting a path through the underbrush in the direction of the village where they had left their horses.

 

"Honestly, Merlin!" Arthur called over his shoulder. "If someone should mistake you for the beast terrorising the outlying villages, I shan't be too surprised, with all the noise you've been making!"

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and stepped up to walk beside Arthur as they made their way from the forest. They travelled in silence for a short while, each man alone with their thoughts when Arthur cleared his throat.

 

“What did Anhora mean, when he said you had a great destiny?” Arthur asked, looking towards Merlin from the corner of his eye as he dodged a low-hanging branch.

 

Merlin shrugged. “Don’t know. What does anyone mean when they say anything like that?”

 

Arthur shoved at Merlin, both to push him out of the way of an upturned tree root, and to convey his thoughts on Merlin’s absolutely rubbish response. “I think he means you have a great destiny as the King’s manservant.”

 

Merlin scoffed and shoved Arthur back. The early evening fires of the village they had left their horses with could be seen as the forest thinned out around them. “More like I have a great destiny saving your royal backside,” he teased, hedging as close to the truth as he could.

 

Arthur laughed, head thrown back and hands clutching at his sides. “Oh yes, I can see it now,” Arthur spread his hands out in front of him. “Merlin: Man of Legend who saved the Great King Arthur.”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Merlin, the man who can tell all about the time the Great King Arthur was turned into a harmless little bunny rabbit.”

 

Arthur yelled in protest and lunged for Merlin who took off at a run, laughter following in his wake.

 

~Fin~

 


End file.
